


Venting Frustrations

by Mika_Salo



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Anger, Car Accidents, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Formula 1, French Grand Prix, Hair-pulling, Hugs, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Racing, Secret Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Salo/pseuds/Mika_Salo
Summary: Emily Panis just crashed out of her home grand prix, thanks to a certain idiot Haas driver. When he comes to apologize, something outside of his normal behavior, the historically hot-tempered woman decides to vent her pent up frustrations in a rather peculiar way...Contains sex, confused thoughts, enemies to lovers, body-positivity, lots of self-pondering, and a main character who may be slightly mentally ill.(My first attempt at smut!)





	Venting Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at anything sex related, bear with me and enjoy!

"FUCK!"

Launching my helmet across the room designated to me in the Williams motorhome and slamming the door closed behind me, I collapsed onto the couch in the corner. Today's race had been a complete disaster. So angry was I, that I had completely ignored media duties. I didn't trust myself enough to stop myself from swearing on live tv, even if I was going to be receiving a stern, chewing-out, at the team debriefing for skipping the media pen.

Speaking of that, I looked at the clock above the doorway. I wasn't expected at the de-brief meeting for another forty-five minutes. Thank fuck, I needed some time to myself to collect my emotions. I didn't want to have another slip up like after Spain, the last race I had retired from.

Speak to any racing driver around the world, and most of them would say that the race they wanted to win the most is their home race. I was no different, and having grown up only an hour or so away from Circuit Paul Ricard, I had been beyond excited to finally give a show to my home fans.

Granted, most of them probably knew of me because I just so happened to be the only women racing in Formula 1, but that's beside the point.

Sinking further into my seat, too tired and frustrated to bother taking off my racing overalls, I reflected on everything that had happened in the French Grand Prix that had lead up to this moment.

Qualifying for the team had gone rather well, with myself slotting into the grid 14th, and Lance behind me in 15th. It was the team's first time getting both cars in Q2 this season, and only my third time outqualifying my teammate this season. For what it was worth, I was beyond happy at the end of the day. It appeared that the large update we had brought to the race was working well for us.

The race had started pretty well, with multiple incidents throughout the first half of the race and two safety cars briefly seeing myself run in the points positions, much to my delight. Of course, I started falling back through the pack as faster cars made their way back up the field. There was still a chance for me to earn my best result of the season though, with myself running 13th in the final laps.

Then, just as the story had been the entire season for me, bad luck struck again. A certain Danishman had decided he was tired of staring at my gearbox, knocking me wide as he attempted to pass me and sending my car into the barriers.

"Emily, you ok?", my race engineer had called over the radio.

"Yeah, just fucking fine Jeff. Just sick of this fucking joke of a season, damnit. The hell was he thinking..."

If there was one thing I had made myself known for on the grid since joining, it was my flaming hot temper under a helmet, and sometimes, even out of it.

Good, I liked having people fear me.

After being dropped back off at the team paddock by the marshalls, I had stormed straight past the team and to the motorhome where my room was, which is where I currently was.

I pulled down the outer layer of my racing overalls down to my hips to cool off a bit and closed my eyes. Most knew it wasn't a good idea to check on me immediately, so I knew I'd have a little peace.

Or so I thought.

Three rapid knocks came from the door.

I ignored it.

More knocks came. My eyes snapped open

'Whoever it is better have a damn good reason' I thought to myself. Hauling myself from the couch, I opened the door.

Imagine my surprise when the guy who had ended my race had greeted my sight. It took a lot of willpower to not grab him right then and there.

He seemed to fidget slightly under my gaze. He too had his racing overalls tied around at his waist.

"What do you want, Magnussen?" I said, venom dripping from every word.

"Hey, uh..." he seemed to stumble over his words.

"Today!" I shouted, perhaps a tad too loudly. I didn't care if anyone down the hall heard me.

"Look, Emily. I fucked up, I'm sorry. I swear I thought I had more room on the outside, I should've been more careful" he finally spat out.

Eyeing him up, he certainly seemed to mean what he said, not that I cared.

"Fucking up isn't going to save my career, smartass. You may be wiping the floor with Romain, but I'm having to struggle to beat a rich payday driver every week. The results aren't gonna have a giant 'I'm sorry' sign next to your name."

More fidgeting under my gaze, something I was quite proud of, considering I had to look a good four inches up to meet his eyes.

It did seem rather odd, however. Kevin wasn't someone who normally gave a shit about who was on the wrong side of his on-track antics.

"So, Magnussen" I continued. "Any idea why your being all boo-hoo and apologizing to someone for once? Shouldn't you be doing some interviews right now?"

He seemed at a loss of words from that, again unusual.

"Its because I'm a girl, huh?"

"Wha-What?! No, of course not. I just felt bad, that's all..." he said, trailing off, not returning my gaze anymore.

"Sure, Magnussen. I'm not dumb. You never apologize. Everyone knows that."

"I swear, I'm telling the truth!"

I didn't respond, and he didn't look back.

Wait.

Was he staring at...

I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the attention. God knows I hadn't had anyone in a while with how busy my schedule had been. I wasn't going to give him that pleasure though.

"Hey, smartass. Stop staring at my tits."

That got his attention, him immediately looking back up at me.

"Look, your right. I should go, I'm not thinking right. Just forget about this" He stated quickly, turning away to leave the doorframe.

"Not so fast, Magnussen" I replied, grabbing his shoulder and turning him back towards me.

"What do you want now?" he answered with anger in his voice, yanking my hand off of his shoulder. Finally, the old Kevin was back.

Just as I liked it.

"Well..." I said, a smirk on my face. Heavens knew what I was getting myself into, but I was seriously enjoying the power trip I had right now. Call it a side effect of working in such a competitive field. "If your gonna treat me like a girl, be a fuckin man and go all the way."

He wasn't following what I meant. I didn't expect him to. I had no idea what I was doing either to be fair.

"And what exactly would you mean by that?"

"Well, you screwed my race. A simple apology isn't gonna cut it, Magnussen. I got..." I eyed up the clock quickly. "...twenty minutes. I'm angry, I'm pent up and need to get out some frustration. You're a guy, I'm a girl. Do the math."

He looked at me like I was crazy, again.

"Let me make it a little obvious for you. I've seen the way you look at me during driver briefings."

That seemed to spark some thought from his pea-sized brain.

"Can I ask why you're being so forward? I thought you were mad as hell?" He asked.

Awe, how cute of him, he cared. I grinned at the thought.

"Oh, don't worry, I still am. But anger and sex can go hand in hand."

He looked so funny with his eyes wide as if he'd never been with someone before.

"Being this bold doesn't come without its perks. Why else do you think I have half the grid in my contacts, Magnussen?"

"You do?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. Lewis is pretty chill when it comes down to it. It's kinda funny, but cute at the same time. Danny is a softy too, too soft though. I don't think his girlfriend was happy when she found out though. Charles was the best though. "

"You've really done it with half the grid?" He asks. He seems a bit more relaxed now, slumped against the side of the doorframe.

"I mean, there are nineteen guys out there and one girl, it's bound to happen when most are just as busy and with no release. To answer your question though, not yet. But I'm getting close. Wanna help?" I smirked at him again, myself leaning on the doorframe directly in front of him. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I've never heard of a girl being this forward when she's not drunk, ya know?"

"Ah, you're wrong again, Magnussen. I'm drunk on the adrenaline of manhandling a car around a track for a good two hours" I responded.

Another pause, as Kevin considered this.

"That was poetic."

"I know."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Don't take it personally, Magnussen."

He smiled. I loved it and wanted to wipe it off his face at the same time. I loved and hated his enjoyment now.

I think I need to see a therapist. Being bi-polar definitely had a part in these interactions of mine. That probably why I scared most people. Being mentally fucked though was probably the only reason why I made it this far. I helped me block out what others thought, or what I thought of others. Plus, fear-factor. 

Well, better just stop delaying for now. I looked up at the clock. Fifteen minutes. Alright, just enough time.

"Should we..." he started, but as was tradition, I cut him off again.

"Shhhh..."

Taking that as his cue to shut up and get down to business. Good.

KEVIN MAGNUSSEN POV

Fuck, she really was hot. If women thought that a man in uniform was sexy, then the equivalent when genders were swapped would be a woman in sports gear. Sure, I always did give her the quick glance here and there, but this was the first I'd probably seen her within ten feet of myself.

Honestly, telling her I was sorry might've been just part of the reason I had gone looking for her...

But that's beside the point.

The smirk on her face only served to compliment her facial features. For someone who wasn't wearing any makeup and had just been sweating like balls, right now, she looked surprisingly well kept.

The way the white inner layer of her suit clung tightly to her body was also driving me wild.

Okay, that sounds kinda unrealistic, I'm not a wild animal. She still looked great.

Moving my hands forwards, she didn't stop me when I placed them on her hips.

Man, she had wide hips. How did she fit in her car?

Her smile only grew wider. She knew she was toying with me, but I was in too deep already.

"13 minutes, Magnussen. Hurry up."

That's it.

I grabbed her face and pulled her in, planting a fierce kiss on her rather small lips, herself hugging me and pulling me closer. I wasn't an amateur at this, as I'd shared more than my fair share of sexual experiences. However, she was the first who seemed to return my ministrations with even greater vigor. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she seemed like one to take control of these situations.

For all I cared, that just made this even hotter. Someone who could match me.

Continuing to assault each other's lips, she pulled me in through the doorway, grabbing the handle of the door behind me and pulling it shut. An audible lock followed. I tried to say something as I pulled back, but she immediately put a finger to my lips. 

"Ferme-la gueule et embrasse-moi encore."

Okay, I had no clue what she was saying, but that just served to get me even more worked up.

I pushed my lips against hers again, not caring if my rather unkempt beard got in the way slightly, and neither did she. I pushed her back with little resistance until she was pressed against the wall on the far side of the room.

As we continued our assault on each other's faces, I took brought one my hands from her hips and under the hem of her shirt (Someone please leave a comment on what the inner layer of clothing of a firesuit is called lmao), gliding my thumb across the smooth skin of her stomach. Faint traces of abs could be felt. Eventually, my whole hand glided under her shirt, rather quickly pulling it up as I went higher.

"How about I give you a hand?" she asked, her trademark smirk returning.

"Would you ever!" I responded, laughing a bit.

"Eager, aren't we?" she said before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off in one swift movement.

Underneath the layer of clothing, she had just gotten ridden of, a high-performance sports bra adorned her chest. I was quite surprised at small her breasts truly were, probably no bigger than a B-Cup. Then again, I was no expert on breast sizes, not that I really cared. I wasn't picky.

"You need me to get that off as well?" I asked.

"Be a dearie and please do so" she responded. God, I loved the way she spoke with such confidence.

Grabbing it by the shoulder straps. I pulled it off her as she lifted her arms up and threw it onto the couch next to us. Finally, a proper view of the upper part of her womanhood.

My suspicion was correct, her breasts were rather small, as well as siding set from each other. Her rather large, pink areolas, were adorned by puffy nipples that seemed to beckon for attention.

"Well, don't leave them waiting."

I obliged, tracing my thumbs across each of them, squeezing them and rolling them across my fingers. I leaned down quite a bit after that, considering she was rather short, before bringing my mouth to one of her sensitive ends, and sucking harshly on the ball of nerves. 

She began to work my shirt off of me as I did so, eventually allowing her to pull it entirely off as I briefly took a break from playing with the buds of hers. Gosh, they were cute.

I sounded like some stupid schoolgirl right now, honestly. The fuck.

She traced her hands through the hairs on my chest, myself grabbing handfuls of each of her breasts. Bags of joy, as some called them. I could do this forever, but alas, time was not on our side.

"How much longer?" I asked

"Nine to go, now hurry up stud" she answered.

"You really know how to keep me motivated, huh?"

"Yeah, and I fucking love it."

Ignoring her mocking words, I pulled away from her breasts, the faintest of whimpers escaping her lips. That was probably the first moment of weakness I had ever seen from her. Maybe I was just that good.

With that, we went back to kissing each other. It wasn't the slow, romantic kinda, but more like the one you'd have when playing 'Seven Minutes In Heaven'. It was hot, wild, and full of desire.

As we continued, I could feel one of her hands pulling down the outer cover of my racing overalls, before quickly pushing her hand down my pants.

Man her hands were pretty cold. Ouch. Surprising for an athlete.

"My my, Magnussen. Quite a big friend we have down here?" Huh, a compliment for once.

"You mean that?"

"Nah."

Again, ouch.

"Not mincing words, are we, Panis?"

"Oh god!" She half-shouted. "Please don't call me that, you're going to make me think of my father for the rest of this!"

"What about calling you 'Frenchie' then?"

A pause.

"Nevermind, call me Panis."

"More like Penis"

"Suck my balls, honey" and with that, she ended the bout.

Damn, she was a tough cookie. He still had to admire her being able to use his line with such dexterity.

"Maybe I should just stop talking again, huh?"

"Please do."

EMILY PANIS POV

And now, for the main event.

For the umpteenth time, we had gone back to kissing each other. Kevin's facial hair, while thick and prickly, had a strangely pleasant feel on her chin as she exchanged blows with his tongue. Not that she had much time to focus on that.

"En fait, je te veux un peu maintenant, tu sais?" I said to him in French between kisses, not caring that he couldn't understand me one bit. He was wise enough to not delve into another cringe-worthy conversation.

As we continued, he started to glide his hand down my bare skin, slowly delving under the hem of the lower layer of my race suit, the under the seam of my fireproof undies.

Huh, that sounded way better in my head. Then again, I'm still thinking to myself...

It's not like anyone is seeing what I'm thinking about.

Kevin looks at me suddenly, a single tantalizing finger above my opening, slightly slick from anticipation. "You don't shave?"

"Should I?" I said in a rather miffed tone.

"Uh, no, sorry, just surprised. Your the first person I've met who doesn't..."

"Well, there's still room for more firsts then. Unique in just another way."

He shuts up again and plunges a pale finger into my insides. Relief fills me for the briefest of moments. Fuck, I really needed this more than I thought, on track antics of his be damned. He pumps it for a few moments as he kisses hungrily at my collarbone, a bit of skin grabbed by his teeth. I lean back a bit, closing my eyes, still pressed against the wall. Then, it's two fingers violating me, and then three. I smile a bit, feeling myself leak against my temporary lover.

Ok, wow, way too lovey-dovey right there. Not my kind of style. Like hell I was gonna show him that I was giving in to his ministrations that easily. Then again, wasn't that the point of what we're doing right now?

Fuck, I need to see a therapist. This is not healthy how much I think to myself.

"Alright Magnussen, just fuck me already you idiot, we got five minutes." I suddenly told him as I pushed him away. I was tired of waiting. With one dexterous swoop on my hands, I scooted down the rest of my racing suit, underwear and all, until it had gathered at my ankles. There I was in all my glory, ready to be taken. No, make him take me.

Obviously, the Haas driver hadn't expected that, and his eyeballs nearly popped out of his sockets, before being replaced by an evil glint.

"Well, well, don't mind If I do" and he promptly scooted down his own fireproof underwear until his cock was hanging out, fully erect and ready for its prize which just so happened to be my snatch.

"Come get me, Kevin"

So he did.

In one swift motion, he turned me around and pushed me against the wall roughly, as he should. Before I could think about it, he pushed his cock towards my outer lips, circling and sliding against me but refusing to push into me.

What a tease.

'I'm gonna break your, umph, fucking dick off if you don't stick it in right now" I called out at him, a tone of need laced between each word I managed to utter out.

"Your wish is my command princess."

Just like that, he immediately plunged his entire length into me. I gasped slightly, having not accommodated anything inside of me for quite some time. I could already hear the soaked noises he was making inside of me as he settled in.

Alright, he's a grower.

"How's that for sticking it right in?" he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Fuck you" but my laughter betrays my mock-anger with him.

"Tough cookie."

Heh, I kinda like that.

He focuses back on the task at hand, or task at penis? I'm to lustful to care at the moment.

He pulls back until his head is teasing my entrance again, before plunging in again. He pulls out, then back in, again and again, until he slamming into me like a well-oiled machine. Small grunts escape him as he furrows his eyes shut and grabs at my hair. I can't help but breathe heavily and let out small whimpers and the faintest of moans of his name as he goes on wrecking my insides.

Looking behind myself from the cool wall I was pushed up against, the clock showed that I only had two minutes, but at this point, I didn't even care anymore. It was as if the insatiable itch was finally being cured within me.

My first orgasm came swiftly, nearly collapsing onto the floor if not for Kevin's arms keeping me pinned up against the wall. His breathing was becoming more erratic, and we were no longer worried if anyone could hear us from outside.

Sweat was now beading off of me in all sorts of places, as the small room became stuffy with our heat. The faintest hints of dehydration were starting to become present, but again, I didn't really care. I don't think Kevin cared either. His pumps became more and more erratic, so he was definitely close to finishing as well.

"Fuck, damnit. Inside. Or. Outside" he calls out in between thrusts.

I turn around and look at him dead in the eyes.

"If. You. Do it outside. I won't. Have. Anything to. Clean it. Up." I say back at him, before throwing my head back down, succumbing to the overbearing pleasure he's giving me.

"Oh god' he whispers quietly, yanks my hair back (ouch), and just like that, it's all over. I can feel the spurts of semen flowing into me.

"Fuckin hell Kevin."

His thrusts start to slow down as he releases me from his grip, before eventually stopping altogether. I brace myself against the wall, not trusting my legs to not give out from under me.

Thank goodness that I still have an emergency contraceptive in my locker. I should probably get that rather soon.

I really needed that though.

I smile.

KEVIN MAGNUSSEN POV

Shit, I really needed that.

Pulling myself out of the beautiful woman in front of me, I can feel myself softening already.

Heh, that was a lot of fun. She was something, that's for sure.

Grabbing a tissue from the desk at the corner of the room, I wipe myself up, before offering another one to Emily. She pulls herself from the wall, thanks me, and dabs it across her thighs. It's weirdly hot to see her cleaning up from what I just did, and a much-needed confidence booster.

As if I didn't have enough of that already.

We both put back our suits in silence, basking in the afterglow of what we've just done. It only takes us a few minutes, and then Emily is off to her team debriefing, but not before giving me a few parting words.

"Thanks, a lot. Sorry for lashing out at you" she says suddenly and grabs me into a hug. It's kinda cute seeing her rest her head against my chest, closing her eyes and savoring the moment for a bit. My heart soars just the tiniest bit.

"No no, it's my fault for ruining your race, I deserved it, even if it didn't mean much in the end."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself, Kevin" she responds with a beaming smile. I only chuckle in response.

Without warning, she gives me a quick peck on the cheek, before unlocking the door and walking out.

"Have fun figuring out how to get out of here without anyone seeing you!"

Shit.


End file.
